


106 sundays

by moonsfics



Category: Bangtan, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 14:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19112038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonsfics/pseuds/moonsfics
Summary: Anon from tumblr requested from prompt list: “Do you think I forgot” with Hoseok





	106 sundays

It was like any other Sunday afternoon out with Hoseok— a walk through the shops and to a picnic at the park with a view to the river. However, you had been hoping it wouldn’t be just any other date night—to be completely transparent, you had been counting down the days until this particular Sunday.

The sun is beginning to set in the horizon, behind the skyline of the tall skyscrapers. As if a watercolor painting, the sky paints in blues, oranges, and reds—all in soft glows that almost completely camouflage the moving, shapeless clouds.

There’s a cool breeze that picks up by the trees behind you as you sit atop the blanket Hoseok spread out over the grass. It moves down towards you and makes you shiver. Hoseok notices, so he stops holding onto the basket resting beside him and starts removing his jacket.

“It’s okay, don’t worry,” you assure but he only shakes his head.

“I know a jean jacket can’t do much, but it’s something.” He removes it completely, then lays it down on your lap. He’s wearing a long-sleeved baby blue shirt, and his pants seem to be warm, so you don’t worry too much for him. You’re the one between the two who always gets cold on these walks.

“Didn’t bring an extra blanket this time?”

Hoseok winces, “I’m sorry babe, I forgot it in the dryer. I can’t count on the guys to take my laundry out if I don’t,” he says, chuckling just lightly. “But, I did not forget food!”

He finally opens the basket for the first time and takes out containers of food, plates, and utensils. In just a few minutes, he has snacks and small portions of food splayed out in front of you and you start digging.

Sometimes, Hoseok will play music, but most of the time you let the music of children laughing, distant conversations, and the whispers of birds and rustling leaves to entertain the ears as you eat. The view is the children playing by the river, the couples and tourist taking pictures, as well as the occasional bike riders zooming by with happy smiles, or determination in their exercise.

When most of the food is gone, you shuffle a little closer to Hoseok, who sits with his hands planted behind him to keep him sitting up. He removes one to gently rub your back as a silent welcome of your proximity. He smiles, teeth and all, eyes all small.

A silent wind touches the bangs over his forehead and pushes them over his eyes. You reach up push it to his sides again, which makes his eyes flutter close and his heart-shaped lips to spread into a small, soft smile.

Looking at him like this, beautiful and soft, and almost perfect, you forgive him for forgetting. You only smile and lean over to plant a soft kiss on the apple of his cheek, just a soft brush of skin against skin, but enough to have him lean closer to you.

The sun begins to sit, and the streetlights come to life, casting a warm blue glow over the park and riverwalk.

Hoseok sits up, a soft pat to your lower back in the same movement before he reaches for the basket again. He retrieves a small package, then turns towards you.

A small gasp leaves your lips, and it feels as if your heart leaps.

Hoseok has a small, cheeky smile on his face as he opens the package and drops the small, shiny item on his palm.

“Did you really think I would forget, the two-year anniversary of our first picnic?”

You’re beaming, and if possible, your chest would be glowing. You reach forward to grip his hands in yours and look at him.

It wasn’t a date, the first time you came here with Hoseok, but it was still special to you. After a bad day at work, he brought you here, and made you feel so at peace.

He laughs, all happiness and love, then pulls his hands from your grip so he can stretch out the necklace. It’s beautiful. A leaf shaped pendant thick enough that from the distance you can see it’s more of a locket. He wraps it around your neck and clasps it behind you. It rests, cool and pretty on your chest. With his long fingers, he reaches for the locket and opens it. There are two pictures—a selfie you took together under one of the tress behind you, and another of the view of the river from your usual spot.

“Us,” he whispers, the gentle and soft smile back.

“Thank you!” you beam, then tackle him onto the blanket. A fit of giggles and smiles explode, then the gentle kissing begins—warm under the cool air. You’re engulfed by his floral scent and his warm arms around your waist as you bury your face in his neck, kissing the warm skin there, just softly.

**Author's Note:**

> just a reminder that you can find me on tumblr @ mikrokosmosgf and on twitter @ namoonyoongi, thank you for reading ! :D


End file.
